


unexpected friends at the most unexpected time

by orphan_account



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Crossover, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Time Travel, im sorry but ive got no inspiration left for this to continue., so its orphaned once more, there it's properly tagged now :-D, update (12/22/17): discontinuing again bc its been so long and ive lost motivation, woops I forgot to tag that before in the orphaned version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are never endings to a story, for it is never truly over. There is only a new beginning after each quest—and with each quest comes a new life, new knowledgeandnew faces.And with that comes the time tofall.(Originally posted 12/22/16, now reuploaded and continued!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I originally orphaned this fic because I didn't know if I'd ever get back to it but then I came up with the second chapter's draft just now, so... I've decided to reupload this and continue it.

Kubo's life doesn't appear to change much after his quest is over—but it does change. It changes drastically.

During the day, when Kubo heads out into the village, he tells stories. But this time, his stories have endings—although they are mostly bittersweet endings, for the hero of the tale isn't so lucky sometimes. But the hero's companions never live to tell their tales.

Kubo's hands shake when he picks up his shamisen, and they still shake when he plucks its strings—but the villagers never grow impatient with him and neither does his grandfather. They all listen to his stories, and it makes Kubo wonder how things would've turned out had he lived in another village.

Kubo thinks it's funny how the villagers herald him as a hero. He thinks it's hilarious how they say he's so strong, when sometimes, he feels so tired and worn out and his body aches.

(Sometimes Kubo wonders if this was how his mother felt when she held back her magic, if this was how his father felt when he had been trapped inside that form for so long—but then Kubo stops and shakes his head, pushing back those thoughts.)

Kubo doesn't make any new friends, even after his quest is over. His only friend is an elderly woman named Kameyo, whom he sits by once the stories he tells are over. However, this time it's different—for Raiden sits down beside his grandson, and laughs along with the two when Kameyo tells a joke.

Sitting between his grandfather and his adoptive grandmother reminds Kubo of the boat—and as he remembers this, he stops laughing and freezes. But he snaps back to reality when he hears Kameyo ask, "Kubo, are you alright?"

Kubo takes a deep breath in and then exhales. "Yeah, I'm – I'm fine," he manages to say, though he flinches when his grandfather places a hand on his shoulder.

Kubo hasn't forgiven his grandfather fully. He's still cautious when his grandfather is around, for he is worried that one day, the old man will remember everything about his past life—every single thing he's done. Kubo's afraid that one day, his grandfather will become the man he was before once again—a cruel, wicked monster.

And it hurts him to turn away from the only family member he has left. It makes him feel guilty to be afraid of said family member—and so, he quickly apologizes.

(Sometimes, he imagines that his grandfather would be cross with him for flinching—for showing signs of fear—but instead, the old man merely smiles and finds another way to calm his grandson down.

Usually, his tea does the trick.)

During the afternoon, Kubo goes to the cemetery. He carries with him two lanterns—his mother and father's lanterns. He places the lanterns on a rock, and then kneels before it. He tells his parents of his day, how life with his grandfather is like, how his grandfather helps the villagers out, how he continues to tell stories to the villagers—he tells his mother and father how he misses them, and wishes they were there with him; alive, not dead.

When Kubo heads to the riverbank, he can feel his parents' presence as he sets their lanterns afloat across the lake. He can feel his mother and father's hands rest upon his back. He can see them at the corner of his eye for a moment—but soon, they're gone.

But that doesn't mean he's alone now, for Raiden does go to the cemetery to search for his grandson. He finds the boy sitting at the riverbank. He goes over and sits down next to the boy, watching as the lanterns float away.

Raiden notices a smile on his grandson's face and wonders why the boy is smiling, but chooses not to question it. He guesses that the boy is remembering the good times he had with his parents, before they died in a tragic accident—or at least, he thinks they died in a tragic accident.

During the night, Kubo and Raiden head back to the cave—the same cave Kubo had lived in with his mother eleven years ago. But the cave feels a little unfamiliar this time—it feels a little lonelier.

Dinner is quiet and fast, which isn't different from every other meal Kubo's had. After dinner, he tells more stories to his grandfather—though he mostly tells the tale of a mighty samurai and a strong warrior who descended from the heavens above.

His grandfather listens as he holds his hands above the dying fire as an attempt to warm them up a little—but he's careful when he hovers his hands above the flame.

("The world is so warm, yet I still feel cold," he'd said the first time he'd done this. "My robes do not shield me from the cold, but perhaps the fire can melt it away.")

Once he finishes the story, his grandfather asks, "How did my daughter—your mother—die?"

A lump forms in Kubo's throat, but he manages to gulp it down. He tries to explain the story—and for a moment, he does explain some details, but soon he remembers the events that took place at the fortress, and he chokes up. Tears blur his vision, and he tries wiping them away, only to bury his face in his hands and sob.

Raiden feels guilty, and so he hugs his grandson and pats his back. "I'm sorry," he mutters. "I shouldn't have asked…"

After a while, Kubo stops crying. He sniffles and hugs his grandfather. He then notices the curious look on the old man's face, and then follows his gaze, only to see that the moon has risen.

A week ago, the full moon had been a terrifying sight to see, for it had brought his aunts' attention to where he was, but now…

Kubo stares at the moon, in all its glory. The sight of it no longer scares him, but instead it fills him with wonder.

"Even with all the stars in the sky, the moon still shines brighter," Raiden remarks. He looks over at his grandson and asks, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Kubo nods quietly.

 

When the two head to bed, Kubo stares back at the moon. He thinks of what he's lost, but then he thinks about what he's gained.

He's lost a father and a mother, but gained a grandfather—granted, his grandfather doesn't recall much of his past life, but perhaps it's for the best that he doesn't remember. Perhaps it's better that he only recalls a few things, Kubo thinks.

He still feels lonely. Sure, there are people he can talk to, but he still feels as if no one truly understands him.

Kubo then looks back at the papers stacked up, and then at the two origami figures by the stack of papers—a monkey and a beetle.

He sighs quietly, then closes his eye and drifts off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Norman's life changes and it is evident on what changes and what doesn't.

His family actually tries to look at things from his perspective. Perry no longer brushes off his son's communications with his deceased grandmother as lies or nonsense, and he tries to make up for the things he said in the past. Sandra remains supportive of her son, and no longer argues with her husband over their son's talent. Courtney no longer acts mean-spirited towards her brother, for she really does love her brother despite everything.

Grandma Babcock doesn't change, really. She still sits on the couch and communicates with her grandson before he heads off to school. However, after the witch's curse incident, she often tells her grandson how proud she is of him.

There are still some people in the town who give him looks, and even call him a "witch boy" sometimes. It's not a surprise to him, though. He doesn't expect everyone to understand him, nor does he expect no one to judge him. After all, not everyone in the town was used to the idea of some people being able to communicate with ghosts—after all, when he was alive, Mr. Prenderghast never went through a day without being insulted for his gift; so the same goes for his great-nephew, except it is merely stares and whispers this time.

Norman still has only two friends; Neil and Salma. Neil is the only one who's stood by Norman throughout the years—even when everyone had doubted him. And although Salma doesn't like to admit it, she does see him as a friend, even if there are times where she gets a little impatient with him.

Alvin doesn't pick on Norman anymore, but that doesn't mean the two are on good terms, either. While Alvin still claims to be the boy's friend since childhood (only to impress some girls, though), and there are times where the two are partnered up for the same project, they aren't really good acquaintances.

And then there's Agatha, his cousin—albeit, a very distant relation, but still. After the incident, her spirit stays near the tree in the woods—the same tree where her mother had once took her to read stories to her a long time ago. She isn't angry anymore, but that doesn't mean she still isn't upset, or that she's forgotten what had happened all those years ago. But with the conversations she has with Norman, she manages to smile at least once each day. It's gotten to the point where he's the only one who can make her smile.

Speaking of conversations; everyday, Norman visits her tree. It's become a habit; visiting his cousin, talking to her—it makes him feel better, sometimes. After all, they aren't that different—and outcasts should stick together, he thinks.

And this day is no different, for it's just another day where his peers whisper things behind his back, make offhand comments about him, and look at him as if he's a freak. Although he is used to it, it still makes him feel unwelcome. So after school, he parts ways with Neil and heads to the woods. He says hello to some other ghosts along the way.

He then stops as he catches sight of her tree. He walks over to his cousin's grave. He looks around, then calls out, "Aggie? Are you there?"

"Over here!" he hears a familiar voice call out from behind the tree, and then he hears a giggle. He turns around and sees some green mist. He tries looking more closely, and he sees the girl peeking from behind it.

Norman waves, then walks over to his cousin. "Hi, Aggie," he greets her.

"Hello, Norman!" she says, her voice sounding cheerful. "It's nice to see you again! It felt rather lonely today, sitting under the tree by myself," she continues as the two sit down. She then stops talking once she notices the look on Norman's face. His lips are curled down, and he's staring at the ground. "…are you alright? You seem a little… off, today."

"I'm tired," he replies, his tone of voice sounding sad. He looks at Agatha and continues, "I'm tired of how everyone treats me as if I'm like a monster or a – a witch, and… I just wish there was someone who truly understands me. I just wish there was someone who… shared the same talent." Norman pauses for a moment. "…I'm sorry," he chuckles a bit. "I guess that's asking too much?"

"I don't think so," Agatha replies. "I've always wanted to meet someone who'd listen to me, and wouldn't see as some… you know… _witch_ ," she says slowly, trembling a bit at the last word. "And when you helped me rest, I was happy to find someone who didn't see me as one, but rather just a girl." She pauses for a moment. "I wish I could help you—I really do, but I'm not alive… I'm _dead._ " She frowns. "I'm sorry, Norman."

"It's fine," the boy says, his tone of voice unchanging. "At least we can share some time together, right?" He fakes a smile, then asks, "Would you like to hear a story?"

"I'd love to," Agatha says, smiling a little as she nods.

And so he tells her a story—a tale about a Puritan family. Once it's over, she rests her head on his shoulder.

Norman looks up at the tree and thinks of what he's gained and lost.

He's lost a cousin (and technically also gained)—whom he didn't even know he was related to until he'd heard her surname; Prenderghast—but he's gained his family's support.

However, that doesn't change the fact that he's still an outcast.

Norman lets out a sigh and gets up. "Goodbye," he whispers to Aggie. "Rest well."

And so, he heads home with a heavy heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which i guess i just can't let this chapter start off happy, or just let Kubo be happy in general without throwing in sad references to canon (and some headcanons since again, forgiveness is hard and it comes a long way and flashbacks—and trauma in general—are a Bitch; especially if it's only been a year and a half since said events and you're not even a year older than you were when those events happened) 
> 
> ¯\\_(¬_¬)_/¯

Usually, afternoons in the village are always bright, but this afternoon is the brightest, for today was the festival. And the festival—the festival is special, for there’s fireworks, singing and dancing, feasting; there’s many, many things to enjoy about the festival, and many reasons why the villagers cherish this event.

But unlike many months ago, when he first heard of it before he went on his journey, Kubo isn’t as eager as before.

Now, it’s not like he doesn’t want to speak to his parents and listen to them in return—he’s visited their altar and done that many times, so why would he stop doing that? And it isn’t like he’s afraid of his aunts coming back, since he knows that’s impossible, because his aunts are _dead_.

No, the _real_ reason he isn’t as eager about the festival is because of his grandfather.

“Why must you be so _foolish_ ,” Kubo scolds himself, and lightly slaps his own head. “Stop letting your fears get in the way of an event that’s important to you.” He pauses as he looks ahead and sees his grandfather handing out coins to children. “Grandfather isn’t like that anymore,” he tells himself. “He’s not the Moon King. He’s just your grandfather. He’s just a man. He can’t hurt you anymore; he can’t take your eye. He’s good now. He’s changed.”

But even as he tries to reassure himself that there’s nothing to worry about, he still finds his own words hard to believe. He still finds it hard to take in that his grandfather has no memory of who he really was back then, and that he now must try to evoke positive memories for the old man. He’s still not used to his life with his grandfather, even if the man’s changed—even if he gives coins to children, feeds the hungry, gives blankets to the poor, teaches people how to swim, lends out a helping hand; he even comforts his own grandson as he still mourns over the loss of his mother and father.

 _Even if_ Raiden is a good example for everyone, Kubo still has a hard time trusting his grandfather and forgiving him fully for all that he’s done. But unlike a few days ago, Kubo doesn’t feel hurt—he doesn’t know _how_ he feels but all that he knows is that there’s something eating away at him; like birds at a fresh corpse.

“Kubo?” Kameyo’s voice calls, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Are you daydreaming again?” By the tone of her voice, he can tell she’s just playing with him. It’s not something new for the old woman. She’s teased him many times before.

“Yeah,” Kubo lies as he goes over to the old woman, and sits down in the empty spot next to her. “I’m just daydreaming…about the festival.”

“You know,” Kameyo starts, “this is the first time your grandfather will celebrate the festival.”

“I know,” Kubo says, shooting a glance at the old man in question again.

“So I think, perhaps, you should help him,” Kameyo suggests.

“Help him with what, exactly?”

“His lantern, and the altar—just help him out and show him what to do, won’t you?”

Kubo is a little skeptical, but he then says, “Of course.”

When Raiden comes to sit down next to his grandson, Kubo moves closer to Kameyo. Kameyo raises an eyebrow at the boy, but doesn’t say a word. She looks at Raiden, smiles, and says, “Oh, hello, Raiden! We were just talking about you.”

“Ah – you were?” Raiden asks, a bit surprised. “…what were you – um – talking about in particular, about me?”

“I was just telling Kubo to help you out with the lanterns,” Kameyo answers. “He’ll show you how to make one, and what to do at the altar.”

“Really?” Raiden asks, looking at Kubo. When his grandson nods, he says, “Why, thank you, Grandson.” Raiden looks up at the sky, and sees that the sun is nearly ready to set. “Looks like we’d better get started now,” he remarks, looking back at his grandson.

And so, Kubo shows his grandfather how to make a lantern. The old man is a fast learner—and he manages to make one successfully. Meanwhile, as Kubo makes his own lantern, a tight knot forms in his stomach.

He remembers it—the festival; the night his quest began. He remembers staying out after dark, how his aunts found him, how he and all the other villagers ran from that smoke demon (or whatever it was), and how his mother had used the last of her magic to—

Kubo tries to stop himself from bringing back those memories, but he can’t. He can’t help but remember the night his grandfather—no, _the Moon King_ —saw him.

“Kubo, is something the matter?” his grandfather’s voice asks, and he looks up at the man. In his grandfather’s eyes, he does not see an old man with little recollection of his past—but instead, he sees _him_ ; the Moon King. He sees the man who stole his eye when he was a mere infant.

“Kubo?” Raiden places a hand on Kubo’s arm. “Is something wrong?”

“Don’t— _don’t touch me!_ ” Kubo yells, narrowing his eyes as he smacks his grandfather’s hand away. However, his expression softens as he sees the old man pull his hand back. As Raiden looks directly at him, Kubo sees hurt in his eyes instead the anger—the fury—that was there months ago.

“Grandfather, I…” Kubo’s voice trails off for a moment. “I’m sorry.” It comes out as barely above a whisper, and the boy’s voice cracks as the words come out of his mouth. “I’m sorry, Grandfather.”

“Kubo…” the old man’s voice trails off, sounding concerned.

The boy looks around, and sees the villagers staring with looks of shock. He realizes the disruption he’s caused, and without a word, he runs off.

“Kubo!” Raiden shouts, but as he’s about to go after his grandson, he feels a tug at his sleeve. He turns around, only to see that it is Kameyo who’s stopped him. “What are you—?”

“Let him go. Leave him be for a while,” she tells him. “He’s hurt. He needs some time alone.”

“But it’ll get dark and he’ll be alone—”

“We can come for him when it’s night, but right now he needs to be left alone.”

Raiden looks at the direction Kubo ran, then he looks back at Kameyo. “Fine,” he sighs.

“Come with me,” Kameyo says, taking his hand as they walk to her house. “We have a lot to talk about.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Why?_ ” Kubo whispers as he passes by trees. “Why did I do that? Why did I let my fear and anger get the better of me? I was supposed to help him, not hurt him and embarrass him in front of the villagers!”

He stops as he spots his parents’ altar. He walks over to it, and kneels down before it. It takes a few minutes for him to say something because the thoughts of what just happened are still fresh in mind.

“Hello, Mother. Hello, Father,” he says slowly. “I… I know I should’ve been here sooner—and with Grandfather, too, but…” He takes a deep breath in. “It’s—it’s hard living with him because I remember everything so clearly. I’m trying to forgive him but it’s just not easy.” He whispers, “I wish you were both here with me, especially right now.”

The wind blows, and Kubo feels more at ease. For a brief moment, he can see his mother’s hand as the hair that covers his eye patch is brushed to the side of his face, showing off the small black cloth. But after that, he sees nothing but the trees and the river.

The sky changes its color as the sun begins to set. Kubo looks up and sees that the moon is already out.

“I wish there was someone I could talk to—someone who’d understand,” he whispers as he sits down by a tree. “No one here would understand. Not a bit. But I wish I had a friend who would truly understand where I come from, and how it feels to be lonely.”

He lets out a yawn. “Oh, how I wish…” he mumbles, before closing his eye, resting against the tree.

The stars come out, shining as bright as the moon, who casts its light down upon the boy.

As he sleeps, Kubo feels a bit lighter than usual, but he shakes off this feeling.

 

* * *

 

Morning comes the next day. The sun rises and the earth basks in its bright light.

Kubo yawns and stretches his arms out. He opens his eye, then remembers the events from the day before. He quickly gets up from his spot, but as he is about to make his way to the village, he takes a brief look around and sees that…

“This isn’t the same spot as last night,” he whispers. “There’s no altars, no graves—nothing but this tree and… orange and red leaves?”

It then hits him: he’s probably not even in Japan.

“Where… _where am I?_ ” he asks aloud.

Much to his surprise, he gets an answer: “You’re in Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts.”

Kubo then lets out a startled yell upon hearing the voice and falls on his back.

“Woah— are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i'm gonna end this here on a cliffhanger just 'cause :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated. My apologies, but work can be, well, a pain in the ass sometimes. But anyway, here's the third chapter, finally!

“Woah— are you okay?”

Kubo slowly gets up, and he sees the one who answered his question. It’s a boy around his age. His hair is brown and it sticks up, his skin is pale, his eyes are blue, and he’s wearing something that’s red—he doesn’t know what it is, but he knows that it certainly isn’t a robe—along with pants.

“No,” Kubo says, shaking his head. “I’m not okay. I need to get back home.”

"So you're not around from here?" the boy asks.

"Yeah." Kubo nods. "I'm from Japan."

"But if you just got here, then..." The boy's expression changes into a confused one. "How the hell did you get to Blithe Hollow from Japan so quickly? I mean—sorry about the language, it's just..."

"No, it's fine," Kubo says. He's used to hearing foul language, as he's heard some villagers utter foul words whenever something bad happened to them. "I'm wondering the same thing... especially since I don't think I'm even from this—err, how do you say it? Time?"

" _'Not from this time'?_ " The boy then looks Kubo up and down, taking note of the robe he's wearing. "I remember my history class gave us an assignment on Feudal Japan once. I was partnered up with my friend, Salma, for the project. That robe—it looks exactly like the ones Samurai, and men in general, would usually wear."

"That's because this _is_ a Samurai's robe," Kubo replies, pulling at his sleeve a bit—but not roughly, though, as the robe is important. Important things must be treated with care, as one of the villagers, Hosato, would say. "Not just any Samurai, but my father."

"Wait, you're the son of a samurai?"

"Yup."

"Then, you're probably from the Edo period," the boy comes to a conclusion. "So if you're here, in this timeline, then it must the work of time travel."

"Time travel?" Kubo tilts his head in confusion.

"Ever heard of magic?" the boy asks.

"Of course I've heard of magic!" Kubo rolls his eyes. "I've just never heard of _this_ kind of magic before. It's – it's a strange kind of magic."

"Yeah," the boy agrees. "It is strange, but it's definitely not as strange as seeing ghosts and communicating with the spirits of the dead – that's for sure."

"Uh, no. That's not strange," Kubo says, his voice a bit blunt. "I can do that, too, so it's normal."

"Wait... you can see ghosts, too?" the boy asks, surprised at what he's hearing.

"Yeah, I can," Kubo answers. "I mean, if talking to your late mother and father counts, then definitely." He looks a little sad as he mentions his late parents, but he tries to hide it the best he can.

However, the boy notices this and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss," he says. "But – yes, that counts."

"It's fine," Kubo says. A small smile comes across his face as he adds, "I figured it counted."

There's a small, semi-awkward silence between the two. That silence is broken once the boy says, "I'm Norman, by the way." He then holds his hand out.

Kubo grabs the boy's hand and shakes it slowly. "Hi, Norman," he says. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kubo."

"Nice to meet you, Kubo." Norman smiles for a moment, but then he pauses. "So, since you can talk to ghosts... would you, uh, like to meet a friend of mine? Since this is kinda where she rests, but you kinda... pushed her out of her spot."

"Oh, sorry," Kubo apologizes. "But sure – I'd love to meet her."

"Alright then, follow me."

 

* * *

 

 

When Kubo sees Agatha, he's surprised at how young she is—twelve years old, just like him and Norman. Her face is wan, yet she doesn't look weak, nor does her body—surrounded by green aura, indicating that she's been long gone for many years; more than what Kubo can guess—seem to appear as if she's strained it.

Her blue eyes are filled with curiosity as she looks at him, studying him before she finally introduces herself: "Hello, my name is Aggie."

"Hello, Aggie," Kubo greets her. "My name is Kubo."

"You're not from around here, are you, Kubo?" Agatha asks him, hovering closer to the boy as her eyes are glued to his clothing.

"No," he replies, shaking his head once more. "I'm not from this time—and neither are you, I presume?"

"Nope," she answers, shaking her head. "But my case is different from yours. You're still alive."

"Magic," Kubo says simply, "among many other reasons, that I can't name right now."

"Ah, that explains it."

Norman looks between his cousin and his new—acquaintance? Friend? He guesses it's the former, but nevertheless, he feels joy, knowing that he isn't the only living person in town—even if Kubo isn't an actual citizen—who can talk to and see ghosts.

 _Speaking of town_...

"Hey, Kubo?" Norman twiddles his thumbs as the other boy turns to him.

"Yes, Norman?"

"Would you, uh, like a tour around town?"

"I think..." Kubo takes the boy's hand. "...I'd like that."

Agatha and the boys say goodbye to each other, before they part ways. As she heads back to her tree, Agatha can't help but wonder if this is the start of something new—for everyone—and if Kubo has any dead relatives.

She stares at her tree, and then at the ground. She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes, letting her mind relax as everything around her changes, until she's finally in a different place.

When she opens her eyes, she sees a man who bares a striking resemblance to Kubo—minus the facial hair and obvious age difference. He's sitting by a pond, staring into it as if it were a mirror. By his side is a woman with olive skin and long, black hair, who's wearing a yellow, white and red kimono.

Agatha takes a step forward, before she hears the woman whisper, "The world he's in isn't like _home_. It's different—and the way it keeps things balanced is even funnier, but... he isn't alone, and that's all that matters."

It's then and there that the girl realizes that this is the start of something new.

It could be beautiful, or it could not. How things would turn out, however, lied in Norman and Kubo's hands. No one else could change how fate worked, nor could they choose how the story went, except for the two.

But that's really the least of it.


End file.
